gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Senicourt
Daniel Senicourt is a minor character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is Nicole's father. He and his wife Mary made their debut in "The Choices." Appearance Daniel is a short and overweight snowshoe cat with a head shape and short whiskers similar to his daughter. He has cream white fur with brown fur on his ears and brown circles on his eyes. He wears a white collared shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and is tucked into his pants, and a dark blue tie. He also wears dark gray pants and dark brown loafers. His face is always in a grumpy expression. In "The Parents," he is shown in the present day with a more elderly appearance; his fur is paler, there are wrinkles on his forehead, under his eyes, and around and on his mouth, and he now wears a cream colored shirt and dark brown pants. He also appears to be a little more hunched over, most likely due to his old age. Personality In "The Choices," Daniel is presented as a short-tempered and grumpy person, and hardly ever seems to be in a good mood. Like his daughter, Nicole, he is easily angered and can get violent. He also appears to be unusually strong, as he was able to plunge the engine of his car out with a single punch. After he does so, he tells Nicole she can make it to her karate tournament if she runs, showing that, like his wife Mary, he also was determined for Nicole to succeed no matter what it took. Daniel also disapproved of Nicole and Richard's relationship as he slammed the door at young Richard when he brought flowers for Nicole. This stressful childhood that was brought on by her parents’ constant high demands and expectations, and her desire to start over and not bother trying to fix a broken relationship led Nicole to storm out on her parents in her late teens after an argument. While Mary cried after this happened, Daniel showed no emotion other than anger and he walked back inside. Years later, Nicole and Richard get married after she gets pregnant with Gumball, and neither of Nicole’s parents showed up at the wedding despite being invited. In "The Parents" Daniel and Mary reunite with Nicole after 20 years thanks to the latter’s kids. Daniel and Mary both try to defend their parenting, claiming they wanted what was best for her and for her to succeed, and that Nicole’s anger issues and resentment towards them did not make things easier. Mary also reveals that she and her husband did try to go to Nicole and Richard’s wedding but got lost, because they mistook RSVP for Rsvp, a town in Moldavia. Daniel and Mary seemed heartbroken when Nicole comes to the conclusion they were better off separated, and they seemed to have missed Nicole during all that time, as Daniel still kept a keychain picture of a young Nicole on his car keys. The two end up driving back to Nicole’s house and Mary tries to say something, but Nicole cuts her off and says she doesn’t want to hear her excuses, she just wants them back, and the three hug, finally fixing their relationship. Relationship Mary Nicole Richard Gumball Darwin Anais Granny Jojo Frankie Kenneth Enemies Trivia *Daniel and Mary’s names were revealed in "The Parents," their second physical appearance in the series. *In "The End," Nicole mentions that Gumball, Darwin and Anais' grandfather lived to be 102 years old. However, this statement has been contradicted by his appearance in "The Parents." *Daniel bears resemblance to Grumpy Cat, a popular Internet personality and meme. *In "The Parents," Nicole claims that when she needed a blood transfusion, Daniel gave her the wrong blood type: he gave her A+ instead of making her "settle" for B-. *Nicole may have inherited Daniel's temper and strength. *"Senicourt" is the maiden name of Nicole Bocquelet, Ben Bocquelet's real-life mother. *Daniel's early designs had him with blue fur, and according to notes on these model sheets his designs drew inspiration from Garfield and Danny Devito as Matilda's father in Matlida. Gallery Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Senicourts Category:Wattersons Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:TAWOG Characters